Ghost Head to Toe
by Yoo'Seung Kitamura
Summary: Ghost Had 'Tutu' ! / Siwon x Kibum Kyuhyun/ GS / AU / 'Kau akan menjadi anak yang dibutuhkan para hantu' / "Siapa kau?" / "Aku? Kyuhyun! :D"


**Yooseung © 2012**

**.**

**Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**(**_Hot_ x Cool couple**)**

**+ Kyuhyun**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**OOC, AU, Gaje, Kibum jadi suka nyolot, Siwon jadi es batu(?) Kyuhyun? tetep aja usil XD**

**Typos mudahan nggak ada ^^**

**.**

**Disc: ada beberapa bagian cerita yang agak mirip seperti komik _Q and A © ADACHI Mitsuru_, jadi daripada dibilang niru mending saya bilang baik-baik aja kalau saya pinjam tokoh Q ^^ (tapi gabisa bilang langsung u,u) Semoga _sensei_ nggak marah. heheh~ Tapi ini cerita awal murni ideku dan sebelum baca komik itu. Ada yang sudah pernah baca komiknya? :)**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**G(h)O(s)T Head to Toe**

_**All Kibum pov**_

**.**

'_**Kau akan menjadi anak yang dibutuhkan para hantu'**_

_Aku menatap kakek-kakek di depanku dengan mata bulat penuh rasa penasaran. Tanpa berhenti menjilat eskrim di tanganku, aku mendekati kakek itu._

'_Maksud kakek tua apa?'_

'_Aah, jangan katakan aku tua dulu dong. Begini-begini aku masih kuat dan sehat! Hahaha!'_

_Aku yang masih berumur sembilan tahun hanya melongo melihat kakek di depanku tertawa dan mengipas-ngipaskan kipas gambar Pucca di wajahnya. Kakek aneh..._

'_Ah, pokoknya percaya saja kau akan dibutuhkan para hantu. Percayalah!'_

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.. 'Ma-maksud ka—'_

'_AAH! Di belakangmu!'_

'_...' 'Gak ada apa-ap—, lho kok kakek tadi hilang? Kemana perginya?'_

_Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan kakek tua itu tadi, yang sekejap saja sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Benar-benar ajaib..._

_Satu hal yang aku pelajari saat itu. Jangan percaya pada kakek berkipas Pucca yang menghilang setelah mengatakan 'Kau akan menjadi anak yang dibutuhkan para hantu' padamu._

_Hantu.. Apa kalian percaya yang namanya hantu?_

'_Aku sih, tidak...'_

_Ah, seandainya aku bisa berkata seperti itu..._

_Annyeong_, Kim Kibum _imnida_. Silahkan panggil saja Kibum jika kau lebih suka.

—**BUK! GEDEBUK!**

Aku baru kelas 1 di SMA Hwang Geok. Dan kalian tahu? Sebenarnya aku _benar-benar baru_ di sekolah itu. Karena memang hari ini upacara penerimaan murid baru. ^^

—**PRANG! GLUDUK GLUDUK**

Aku tinggal _sendirian_ di apartemen kecil di tengah kota Seoul. Hidupku nyaman, dengan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan _hanya_ untukku makan dan bertahan hidup. Untuk biaya sekolah, aku dapat beasiswa. Menyenangkan bukan?

—"**GYAAA! Kibum, menjauh dari situuuu!"**

Aku hidup nyaman, sendirian, dan _tenang_. ^^

Eh? Kalian tanya suara apa itu dari tadi? Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tinggal sendirian disini. Dengan damai..

—"**AAARGH! Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuh barang-barangku!"**

Ya, _benar-benar_ damai...

—"**Apa kubilang soal perjanjian antar _hantu_. Hh~"**

_Hantu_? Tidak tidak, aku tidak ada bilang aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu dan tinggal dengan mereka. Yang menemani hari-hariku hanya suara jangkrik, "Krik krik, krik krik." ... Benar kan? Hehe *siapa juga yang bilang kamu bisa bicara sama hantu, Bum? -_-*

—"**Awas kau HANTU BOCAH!."**

Err, abaikan suara itu. Hanya suara angin.

—_**Wuss**_

"**Benar-benar bukan aku yang melakukannya! GYAAA, KIBUM TOLONG AKU!"**

Oke, aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

—"**SEKALI LAGI KA—"**

"DIAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!"

**...**

"Bisakah kalian _para_ _hantu_ diam sebentar dan beri aku waktu untuk menghafal?" kataku gusar.

Aku melayangkan tatapan 'ribut-sekali-lagi-kucincang-kau' kearah para makhluk yang seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka balas memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Tubuh mereka yang tak menapak tanah itu melayang-layang udara.

"Oh, Kibum. Apa yang sedang kau hafal memangnya?" celetuk seorang hantu di pojokan kamar.

Aku tak menjawab dan malah melototkan mataku. Hantu itu semakin mengkeret di pojokan, mungkin merasakan aura _setan_ telah menguar di sekitarku. Aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa, kalian selalu saja ribut seperti ini? Kalian sungguh mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Aku memandang mereka putus asa. "Tak sadarkah kalian betapa gugupnya aku hari ini?"

Mereka masih diam, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ruangan ini hening dengan lima hantu yang diam melayang di udara. Sebenarnya ini jadi lebih menyeramkan dari kekacauan yang tadi. Tapi untuk sekarang, ini yang aku butuhkan.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunujukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sudah waktunya aku berangkat sekolah. Aku berdiri mengambil ranselku dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka masih diam dan memperhatikanku mengikat tali sepatu. Setelah memastikan semua rapi, aku membuka kunci pintu dan mulai melangkah keluar rumah.

Baru selangkah aku berdiri di luar pintu apartemen, aku menoleh sebentar dan melihat mereka yang masih _melayang-layang_ diam. "Aku berangkat dulu. Dan kalian, jangan berbuat macam-macam di rumahku. _Arraseo?_"

—**BLAM!**

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Sial! Kenapa para hantu itu tidak bisa diam barang khusus untuk hari ini?" gerutuku sambil berlari menaiki tanjakan jalan rumahku. Meskipun aku berangkat lebih awal dari jam masuk dan jarak antara rumah ke sekolah tak terlalu jauh, tapi aku benar-benar harus berlari.

AKU HARUS BERLARI AGAR PARA HANTU ITU TAK SEMPAT MENGIKUTIKU KE SEKOLAH.

Menyebalkan sekali, bukan? Jika di sekitarmu di kelilingi hantu yang mengganggumu. Arti mengganggu disini bukan menghantuimu dengan wajah-wajah aneh, tapi _mengusik hari-hari damaimu_. Mereka selalu menuntutku agar membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sebelum mati. Hanya karena aku mampu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Argh! Semua karena kakek-kakek tua itu! _'Kau akan menjadi anak yang dibutuhkan para hantu'_. Huh, kata-kata apa itu? -,-

Mana aku tau kalau sebenarnya maksudnya itu aku jadi bisa melihat hantu dan harus membantu mereka? Gara-gara kakek itu, aku harus mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh selama ini. Hanya untuk membantu para hantu yang _menemukanku._

Oh sial, aku melihat satu hantu lain yang sedang berdiri jauh di depanku. Hantu wanita itu memakai kimono dan _anehnya_ sedang menatap tempat sampah dengan sendu.

Jangan sampai hantu itu melihatku. Aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi dan melangkah mundur. Aku melirik-lirik sekitar kalau-kalau ada jalan tembus menuju sekolah tanpa harus melewati hantu itu.

Aku bukannya tidak mau membantu hantu itu. Tapi lain kali saja ya, hari ini aku tidak punya waktu. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah sebelum upacara penyambutan murid baru dimulai. Jangan sampai kejadian di upacara waktu SMP dulu terulang. Hanya karena aku masih terlalu baik dan mau saja membantu hantu yang kutemui lebih dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan karena itu aku— ah mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kesal!

"_Dasar kejam. Masa' hantu yang sudah kau lihat tidak kau bantu?"_

Tep. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Suara apa itu?

"_Anggap saja ini suara hatimu, nona."_

Suara hatiku? Mana mungkin suara hatiku seperti suara anak laki-laki?

"_Kan kubilang anggap saja..."_

Apa sih? Anggap, anggap. Kan tetap saja—

Dengan sekejap aku langsung memebalikkan badanku ke arah datangnya suara. Dan, aha! Rupanya di belakangku ada hantu lagi. Hantu ini berupa anak kecil –anak kecil!– dengan rambut keriting acak-acakan, tapi bajunya tampak rapi layaknya anak orang kaya. Dari wajahnya, aku bisa melihat seringainya yang lebar. Pasti dulu semasa hidupnya ia anak yang sangat usil.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hantu." Jawab hantu itu cuek seakan aku memang sudah seharusnya tau. Sebenarnya aku memang _tau_, tapi anak kecil ini mengatakannya seperti aku sebodoh iyu.

"Aku tanya, _siapa_ kau. Bukan _apa_ kau."

"Aku Kyuhyun!" jawab hantu kecil itu riang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku?"

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku_. Cih, pede sekali. Siapa bilang aku mengikutimu?"

"Tapi apa itu namanya kalau bukan mengikuti, hah?" Aku menunjuk kakinya yang melayang-layang di udara. Sebenarnya tadi aku berbicara sambil berjalan, tapi dia tetap saja mengikutiku dan membalas perkataanku.

Hantu itu–Kyuhyun– berhenti, matanya menatapku polos. Tapi dengan segera ia berlagak kasihan padaku. "Nah, aku rasa kau terlalu percaya diri menanggapi kebaikan hatiku, nona. Aku kasihan padamu." katanya dengan kedua tangannya terangkat setengah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Membawamu kembali ke _tugasmu yang seharusnya_. Hei, aku membantumu!"

"Untuk ap—" Aku belum sempat menjawab karena aku sudah melihat hantu wanita berkimono tadi kini tengah menatapku. Tatapannya tidak bisa diartikan, antara sendu dan senang karena telah _bertemu_ denganku.

Sekarang aku merasa seperti sedang disambar petir. Tidak secara harfiah, tapi aku benar-benar merasa seperti itu. Aku kesal karena _baru sadar_ maksud Kyuhyun dari 'membantu' dan panik karena tertangkap basah oleh hantu yang justru aku hindari.

Kenapa orang _sepertiku_ selalu bisa terdeteksi oleh para hantu?

Dan secepat kilat hantu wanita itu melesat kearahku dengan kimononya yang melambai-lambai. "_Sumimasen, agassi!_" serunya. Aku mundur selangkah, bersiap lari. Tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun sudah ada di belakangku dan menahan punggungku agar diam di tempat. Sial, aku terjebak!

"_Agassi!_ Kau bisa melihatku kan?" kata hantu wanita-kimono itu senang dan _menggenggam_ tanganku yang mengepal.

"E-eh? I–iya. Aku bisa melihatmu." Ujarku tergagap.

"Aaah! Syukurlah, kukira sudah tak ada harapan lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk takut-takut menanggapinya. _Aku harus bagaimana?_

"Jadi, apa masalahmu Nona Hantu Berkimono? Orang ini akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Tiba-tiba tanpa seizinku Kyuhyun berkta seenaknya, bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku melirik tajam padanya dan dibalasnya dengan 'senyum ala penjual'. Memangnya dia ini _sales?_

"Eh, benarkah? Aku terbantu sekali!" Mendengarnya hantu wanita itu mengelus dadanya lega. "_Hajimimeshite, watashi no onamae wa Shiside desu._" Hantu itu menundukkan kepalanya di depanku. Aku membalas salam tadi dengan canggung.

"Shiside? Seperti nama laki-laki." Celetuk Kyuhyun –sekali lagi– dengan seenaknya.

"Aku tau..." katanya Shiside pelan. Ia memainkan ujung kimononya sedih. Aku pun ikut memandangnya miris. Nah tuh kan, hantu bocah ini malah membuatnya sedih.

"Tapi nama tokoh anime kesukaanku namanya Shiside." Kata Kyuhyun lagi kalem. Shiside mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang nyengir lebar.

"_Go! Go! Syuppomen!_" Spontan Kyuhyun berseru. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara dan mulai menyanyikan lagu Jepang yang tidak aku mengerti. Sepertinya OST anime-entah-apa-itu yang disebutkannya tadi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shiside tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan tetap bernyanyi. "Namamu tidak buruk. Hanya mirip nama laki-laki. Laki-laki yang hebat!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya dan memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang berjejer rapi.

"_Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou!_" Shiside kini membungkuk-bungkuk kepada Kyuhyun yang tetap tertawa khas anak kecil, dan kedua tangannya diletakkannya di pinggang. Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengucapkan 'sama-sama' dan tetap dengan pose seperti itu.

Apa sih? -_- Kenapa jadinya malah seperti ini? Tertawa bersama dan bukannya malah membuatku membantu hantu —yang terakhir itu, aku akui aku senang—

Gaje, gaje...

Disaat aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan kedua hantu ini, tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk seseorang. Dan detik berikutnya lenganku sudah ditarik pelan, yang mau tak mau aku mengikuti langkah orang yang sudah menarikku dari belakang.

Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang sudah 'menyelamatkan waktuku'. _Menyelamatkan waktu_? Ya, karena –sialnya– aku sudah hampir lupa kalau aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah!

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung orang itu. Laki-laki, lebih tinggi dariku, dengan bahu yang tegap. Laki-laki ini mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama denganku. Satu sekolah kah?

"Lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang daripada sibuk menonton _seorang_ hantu sinting membungkuk-bungkuk sendiri." Ujar laki-laki ini mengejutkan lamunanku dengan nada yang...dingin?

"_N-ne_," ujarku salah tingkah. Laki-laki ini bersuara dingin tapi bertangan sangat hangat. _Omo..._ masa' aku sudah jatuh cinta di awal cerita sih? Baru _chapter_ satu, nih!

T–tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? Hantu? "K–kau.. bisa.. melihat _mereka_ juga?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _mereka_?" Tiba-tiba laki-laki ini menoleh ke arahku. Waa, silau! Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang sinar matahari yang datang dari arah depanku.

"Seorang hantu wanita, dan satu lagi hantu anak laki-laki." Jawabku. Terpaksa aku harus melindungi mataku dari sinar langsung matahari dengan tangan. Aku benar-benar jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah orang ini...

"Tapi yang kulihat hanya seorang hantu wanita berkimono."

"Eh? Tapi tadi—"

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Seharusnya murid ajaran baru sepertimu cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah." Kata orang itu dingin. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah cepat di depanku. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika cepat, tapi masalahnya adalah... tangannya masih memegang lenganku. Dan artinya aku harus terseret dan berlari, berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya yang panjang.

"Kau sendiri? Tau darimana aku murid ajaran baru?" tanyaku.

"Aku sekolah disitu lebih dulu, tentu aku mengenal wajah-wajah yang pernah kukenal."

_Mengenal wajah-wajah yang pernah kukenal_? Pikirku tertawa dalam hati. Aku tau maksudnya pasti 'Aku belum pernah melihatmu, jadi pasti aku _sunbae_-mu. Dan kau anak kelas sepuluh'. Tapi, pemilihan kata-katanya yang sok ambigu itu membuatku harus berusaha menahan tawa. Dia niat ngomong _nggak_ sih? Aku mendengus dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti menyayangkan satu hal; orang ini sepertinya tidak banyak bicara. Bagaimana kami bisa saling kenal nantinya?

Haha, drama cinta satu babak, _eoh?_ Rasanya aku ingin tertawa lagi.

**TBC**

**A/N (Author mau cuap-cuap):**

Yahooo~! XD halo halo, aku bawa ff satu lagi di Screenplays ^^ Padahal niatnya ini OneShot aja, tapi ternyata yang direncanakan nggak muat dijejalin di satu chapter. Dan jadilah ini fanfic berlanjuutt~ ^^V —Padahal yang 'itu' aja belum selesai, hhaa— Dan lagi-lagi aku rasa alurnya kecepetan. Eh– kecepetan gak sih? ._.

Soal ff ini, SiBum jadi ketuker ya sifatnya? :o Yang seharusnya dingin dan kalem jadi aktif, dan yang seharusnya _hooot_(?) malah jadi ngirit pulsa ngomong. Haha :D

Kenapa judulnya **Ghost Head to Toe**? Gatau juga kenapa ._. /DOR!/

Soal penulisan, gimana menurut kalian? Menarikkah? Nyamankah kalian membacanya? Kalau gak nyaman sama gaya penulisannya...eung, ya gak bakal aku apa-apain sih (._.)a Asal aku tau aja kalau gayanya gak enak, trus dibiarin :p /pletakk/

Dan jujur aja, aku lebih nyaman bikin ini darpada yang 'This is Love, isn't it?' coret—_makanya ff yang itu ngadet_—coret ohoho~

Soal yang aku bilang —ada bagian cerita yang mirip komik Q and A— itu maksudnya tokoh Kyuhyun. Aku penggemar dan koleksi karya-karya **Adachi Mitsuru** yang baru-baru ini (maksudnya gak yang jadul banget) kayak **Cross Game**,** Short Program**, dan yang baru-baru ini **Q and A** :D *gak ada yg nanya thor!-_-*.

Yang sudah pernah baca pasti tau maksudku yang mana :D Si 'Q' alias 'Kyu' alias 'Isashi' alias si kakak alias EMBPFH! /keburu disekap alias-alias terus/

Tapi karena komik ini terbit tahun 2009, dan beredar di Indonesia baru tahun 2011 akhir dan 2012 baru-baru ini, jadi baru dapat sampai edisi 3 u,u Mana aku gak punya yang 2 lagi! Baru tau juga seminggu yang lalu ada buku Adachi di rak toko buku, yang ada no 1 yang plastiknya bahkan gak ada, tapi yang no 3 numpuk banyak. Pas dicari yang no 2 gak adaaa~ DX Huaaa mamaaa~! Nikahkan aku sekarang!(?)

Ohya, adakah _readers_ baik hati sekalian yang punya edisi no 2 dan mau minjemin? w*_*w _*readers: baca online aja juga bisa thor -,-*_ Gak, males :p /slap/ Lagian kalau ada yang fisik, kan bisa ditilep trus gak mau balikin. Kalau baca _online_ cape kalau mau baca lagi. U,u hue huee~ "Hei paman! Aku penggemarmu, mudahkan urusanku untuk melengkapi koleksiku!" /get head shot from Adachi Mitsuru*

Tapi yang baru aku sadari—

—**Sebenarnya ada yang ngerti aku ngomong apa **_**nggak**_** sih? -_- **Jangan-jangan _readers_ pada gak _ngeh_? Sekarang aku baru sadar kalau aku ngomong sendiri seperti orang babo.

Ah yasudah, kalian _review_ aja dulu :) _**Critics and flames are allowed ^^/~**_

Sekalian jawab yang _pertanyaan_ku tadi soal gaya penulisan ya~~ _readers_-yang-aku-doain-ketemu-bias-dan-**kalau-bisa-sekaliankawin**~ :p *dilempar ke sumur, kebanyakan minta*


End file.
